Butterflies
by amethyst-jt
Summary: Seth Rollins returns to the WWE after his knee injury, eager to get back on top. But why does he start feeling butterflies in his stomach whenever he's around his best friend, Roman Reigns?
1. The Return of the Architect

Seth Rollins was excited. Finally after so many long months of rehab he was going back to work. His knee was back to 100% and he could get back to doing the thing he loved, wrestling. He missed his friends at work, the screaming crowds, the adrenaline rush from working a match, he even missed the travelling, but the thing he missed the most was his former tag team partner and current best friend, Roman Reigns.

Everyone thought that both of them were closer to Dean than each other but that wasn't really true. Seth and Dean may have a similar background and knew each other longer, but everything was different with Roman. They were opposites in many ways, but they just clicked; they had amazing in-ring chemistry, were supportive and non-judgmental with each other, rarely fought and just felt comfortable together.

He got out of the cab he had taken to the arena, paid the driver, grabbed his bags and practically ran into the building. He looked around at all the familiar sights and sounds of people preparing for Raw and smiled, his excitement growing by the minute. He smiled and nodded at fellow Superstars and Divas as he made his way to the dressing room that was shared by many of his former NXT friends. He paused outside the door, his heart beating faster, took a deep breath, opened the door and walked in.

Roman was the only one in the room so Seth took a moment to drink in the welcome sight of Roman with his back to him, going through his duffle bag. He was wearing simple blue jeans and a black muscle shirt and and his long, beautiful hair was in a ponytail. Seth grinned and put his bags down quietly.

Creeping up behind Roman, he threw his arms around him and yelled out. "Rome!"

Roman smiled and pried Seth's arms off him, turned around and gave him a proper warm hug. "Hey man. Welcome back."

Seth beamed at Roman in happiness. God how he had missed Roman's hugs, they were so warm and strong and always made him feel good. "Thanks, Ro. I'm so freakin' happy to be back." he said as they broke apart.

Roman sat down on the bench next to his bag and looked up at a still grinning Seth. "So, are you wrestling tonight or just appearing?"

"A little of both I guess." he said, too excited to sit down. "I'm supposed to break up Styles' match and challenge him for the IC Belt."

"Really?" Roman asked, genuinely surprised. "I thought you'd be coming for mine."

Seth grabbed his bags and put them next to Roman's before finally sitting down next to him. "Creative wants me to feud with Styles or maybe Owens before I go for it." he said, bumping his shoulder into Roman. "Besides, it's still technically my belt since I never lost it."

Roman grabbed Seth playfully in a headlock and messed up Seth's dark hair while Seth just laughed. The door opened and Cesaro, Dean, The New Day and Bo Dallas walked in.

"Looks like today is the Architect's triumphant return." Cesaro said as Seth got up and went over to the group.

"Yep." Seth said as he high-fived, fist-bumped and man hugged the various wrestlers.

* * *

Seth was dressed in his ring gear ready to go out after Roman's match. He was watching the match backstage on the monitor. He always watched Roman's matches and gave him suggestions for improvement. He loved watching Roman working hard and constantly improving. Roman and Dean were in another tag match, this time against Randy and Del Rio and Seth chuckled at Dean's twitchy-crazy faces. It was a solid match with Randy hitting an RKO on Dean and pinning him while Roman and Del Rio brawled outside the ring. He got up and went to meet Roman and Dean as they made their way back.

He fell in step with Roman and patted him on the shoulder. "Good match."

Roman looked over at him with a smirk. "Glad you liked what you saw."

Seth felt a flutter in his stomach and didn't know what to say.

"Everyone wants to take you out for a drink to celebrate your return after Smackdown." Roman said as they got to the locker room. "You cool with that?"

"Sounds good." Seth said as he turned to walk back and make his entrance.

* * *

Seth couldn't stop smiling as he walked back to the locker room. His return got a huge pop from the crowd and he cut a kick-ass promo. It felt so good to be back in the ring again, it felt like home. He walked into the locker room and saw Roman standing there wearing only his underwear. He stood there for a second too long looking at Roman and his stomach fluttered with butterflies and his mouth suddenly went dry.

Roman smiled. "Great job out there, it looks like you never left."

Seth swallowed nervously. "Thanks. It felt amazing being back out there."

Roman nodded and bent to slide his boxer briefs off.

Seth suddenly didn't know what to do with his eyes. _'What the hell was wrong with him today? He's seen Roman naked before and it never bothered him. Why now?'_

"You gonna stand there all day or shower so we can go to the hotel?" Roman asked as he leaned over to grab his towel, not knowing that Seth's eyes were following his every movement.

Seth mentally shook himself. "Yeah." he said turning around and pulling his shirt off. "I'm kinda tired. I was too excited to sleep much last night."

Roman nodded and walked towards the showers. "Okay. Hurry up though, I'm really hungry."

Seth took a deep breath hearing Roman walk away and hurried out of his year. _'Yeah, it must be because he's tired. His brain needed sleep so bad that it's confused. That's all it is.'_

He kept repeating it to himself as he joined Roman and Dean in the showers, hoping that if he said it enough, he would believe it.

* * *

Roman drove them all back to the hotel, talking and joking. Seth was in the backseat laughing at a story about Dean, relieved that everything was back to normal, the previous awkwardness all but forgotten.

When they got to the hotel, they dropped Dean off at his room and continued on to the room he would share with Roman. When they got to the room, Seth flopped down on his back on the nearest bed with a large sigh. Roman chuckled at him and started unpacking some of his things.

"Order us a pizza Rome." he said as he rolled onto his side to look at Roman. "Whatever you want is fine."

Roman turned to him with a smile. "Why? You usually want to argue for 20 minutes over the toppings."

"Today's a good day." he said shrugging. "I don't want to fight."

Roman ordered the pizza while Seth looked for something to watch on TV while they wailed for the food. He glanced over at Roman on the other bed, watching his expression.

"Is everything okay?" he asked in concern. "You've been quiet and distant all day?"

Roman looked over at him. "Everything's good. Maybe I'm just stressed."

"Being the champ can be stressful." he said skeptically. "If you ever need to talk or anything, you know where to find me."

"Thanks, man." Roman said as he turned back to the TV.

A few minutes later, the pizza came and they spent the next hour catching up and stuffing their faces. They got ready to go to sleep and turned out the lights.

"I'm really happy that you're back." Roman said in the dark. "I missed you."

Seth smiled to himself. "I missed you too."


	2. Best Friends

The next night after Smackdown, Seth, Roman and all their friends went out to a nearby bar to celebrate Seth's return. They partied late into the night and Seth was really drunk. Roman was fairly sober and was helping Seth stagger back to their room. He pulled out their room key while Seth leaned against the wall quietly humming a tune. He opened the door and gently pulled Seth's arm to lead him into the room and Seth stumbled and fell, almost hitting his head on the wall before he managed to catch him.

"Jesus Seth. Be careful." he said worriedly.

"It's not my fault." Seth pouted. "My legs forgot how to work."

He rolled his eyes and tried to get Seth to walk into the room, but he almost fell again. He grumbled and picked Seth up in his arms to walk Seth to his bed. He felt Seth snuggle into his embrace and shook his head in amusement. He put Seth down gently on his bed and helped take his shoes and socks off while Seth removed his shirt. He turned to put Seth's shoes by the door along with his own.

"Stupid pants holder wont open." Seth mumbled in frustration. "Help me Rome."

He turned around and saw Seth trying to get his belt open. He went to help Seth and tried not to laugh at how hard Seth was struggling. He swatted Seth's hands away and opened the buckle, as well as the button and zipper. He watched as Seth tried to shimmy out of his tight pants and finally laughed when Seth gave up when he couldn't get them all the way off. Seth pouted up at him so he finally grabbed the denim and with a few hard tugs, managed to get them off. As he pulled the blankets up over Seth, he noticed the scar on his knee from the surgery and gently ran his fingers over it before continuing to pull the covers up over Seth and tucked him in.

"Goodnight Seth." he said as he shut off the light next to Seth's bed.

"'Night Ro." Seth said slightly slurring his words. "You're the best best friend ever."

He smiled and got ready for bed and shut off the light next to his bed. Seth's gentle snoring soon lulled Roman into sleep.

* * *

An hour later he was awakened by Seth trying to crawl into his bed. He didn't say anything, but moved over and held the blankets open for Seth to climb in. Seth smiled sleepily and lay down with his head on Roman's chest and his arm around Roman's waist and Roman wrapped the blankets around both of them.

"Missed you Rome." Seth said as he snuggled deeper into Roman's chest.

"Sleep, we have a long drive tomorrow." he said settling his arm around Seth's back.

"'Kay." Seth mumbled as he started to drift off again.

* * *

Seth woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. It took him a while to notice that he was lying bare skin to bare skin with someone and the realization had his eyes shooting open. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the beautiful face of his best friend, knowing Roman would have taken care of him. He shut his eyes again with a quiet groan as the light from the window felt like it was searing his brain. His head hurt and he felt slightly sick, but he was wrapped up so tightly in the blankets and Roman's arms, that the warmth was comforting. He lay there trying to remember how he'd ended up there, the last thing he remembered was watching Dolph dirty dancing with Nikki.

"I know you're awake." Roman's deep voice rumbled out. "How do you feel?"

"Like crap." he answered. "I'm just trying to remember what happened last night. It's all a blank after Dolph and Nikki's little performance."

Roman laughed. "Trying to remember if I took advantage of you?"

He scoffed, but his heart beat a little faster. "Yeah right."

"We left about 10 minutes later and came back here, although it was kind of like watching a comedy act with you trying to get your pants off." Roman said grinning.

"Damn skinny jeans." Seth grumbled. "They make you look good, but they're a bitch to get off, especially drunk."

Roman laughed and got out of bed and grabbed a bottle of water and some Tylenol and gave them to Seth. He took both and had a few big gulps of water.

"We have about an hour and a half before we have to get on the road, so we should hurry up and get some breakfast." Roman said grabbing his things and heading for the bathroom.

Seth sighed and slowly sat up.

Roman turned to look at Seth with a smirk on his face. "Trust me Seth, if we had been together, you would never be able to forget it." Roman continued on into the bathroom shutting the door.

Seth just sat there in complete shock, blushing furiously while the butterflies returned to his stomach.

* * *

The next few months went by in a flurry of activity. He had a few excellent matches and was the proud new Intercontinental Champion. His friendship with Roman was as strong as ever and he'd only had a few more strange episodes with Roman. They both had a few days off before the next tour started and Seth couldn't wait to spend some relaxing days at home.

He opened the door to his and Roman's hotel room and heard Roman talking loudly on the phone.

"What do you mean I can't stay with you this week." Roman said. "You're my family and you know I have nowhere else to go."

Seth was puzzled by what he heard. _'Wasn't Roman going home to his wife and daughter this week?'_

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." Roman said in frustration. "Thanks for nothing."

Roman turned around and saw him looking at him.

"What's wrong Ro?" he said concerned. "Who were you talking to?"

"None of your business!" Roman yelled at him making him jump.

He stepped closer to Roman. "This isn't like you. You know I only want to help."

Roman sat down on the end of the bed heavily and put his head in his hands. "Sorry."

"It's okay." he said sitting next to Roman and putting his arm around his shoulders. "You can tell me when you're ready. I'll always be here for you."

Roman put his head on Seth's shoulder and sighed. "My wife and I got a divorce a few months ago. I've been staying with various family members when I get time off because she got to keep the house and I have nowhere to stay this week."

Seth was shocked into silence. _' How could this happen? No one loved his family more than Roman.'_ "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were so excited about getting ready to come back that I didn't want to bring you down." Roman explained. "And then, I was just so tired of seeing the pity on everyone's faces when they looked at me, and I didn't want you to look at me like that."

"I understand that, but I feel like I let you down because I wasn't here for you." he said sadly.

"You could never let me down Seth." Roman said patting his knee. "You're my best friend."

They sat in silence for a while before Seth passed Roman his phone. "Change your plane tickets and come home with me. We'll have a guys week."

"Thanks man. You're the best." Roman said as he made the arrangements.

When Roman was finished Seth asked. "If you don't mind my asking, why did you guys get divorced?"

"She was fed up with me being on the road all the time, said I was a bad husband and father."

"That's a terrible thing to say." he said angrily. "You love them more than anything. Doesn't she know that everything you do is for your family?"

"Yeah well, I get that she's lonely and needs me around more, but she wouldn't compromise and insisted on the divorce." Roman shrugged. "My parents are pissed at me and keep trying to guilt me into going back to her. They don't understand that she's the one that doesn't want me."

"That sucks." he said sadly. "What about Jojo?"

"I get one overnight visit with her a month." Roman said sighing as a tear ran down his face.

He grabbed Roman in the tightest hug he could, a tear running down his own face for his friend.

"Seth, you're crushing me." Roman said quietly.

He loosened his hold on Roman and Roman finally hugged him back.

"No more sad talk after this." Roman said. "Tired of feeling bad."

"I agree." Seth said blinking back more tears. "But if you ever need to talk..."

"I know where to find you." Roman finished with a smile.

* * *

Their guys week was great. Seth was determined to make Roman have fun. They went out to football games, went drinking, had barbecues, played video games, watched movies and went swimming. They even managed to get some wrestling in after their workouts. Roman was finally starting to act like himself again and Seth felt even closer to him.


	3. Family

A few months went by and they were back in Florida. A loud knocking on their hotel door woke them both up.

"I'll get it." Roman groaned, getting out of bed and walking to the door in his t-shirt and sleep pants.

Seth grunted and buried his head under his pillow.

"Jojo!" Roman yelled as he gathered his daughter in his arms in a hug. "What are you doing here so early."

"Mommy has an appointment." she squealed as Roman hugged her and spun in a circle.

"Why don't you wake Uncle Seth up and let me talk to your mother for a few minutes." Roman said putting her down.

"Okay." she said running off behind Roman into the room.

* * *

Seth was trying to go back to sleep when he felt a weight drop down on his back. "Oof." he gasped out and pulled the pillow off his head and looked over his shoulder to see Jojo sitting on his back smiling at him.

"Hey." he said sleepily. "You're here."

"Daddy said you should wake up." she said still smiling.

"And I say it's time to sleep." he said as he pulled Jojo off his back and onto the bed tickling her mercilessly. She giggled and squealed and tried to tickle back, but he just tickled harder.

"You two have too much energy for this hour of the day." Roman said as he lay down on his bed and watched the fight.

"Say 'Uncle Seth is the man' and I'll show you mercy." he said still tickling.

"Uncle Seth is the man." she gasped out, tears running down her cheeks from laughing.

Seth stopped tickling and flopped back on the bed. Jojo ran over to Roman's bed and snuggled into his arms, still smiling.

"You want to know his secret?" Roman said conspiratorially to Jojo. "He's only ticklish right here." he said gently tickling between her shoulder blades.

"Really!" she said excitedly at the same time Seth yelled out "No fair!"

Roman laughed and got out of bed to get dressed for their trip to the amusement park.

"Can Uncle Seth come with us?" she asked as Roman walked to the bathroom.

"If he wants to." Roman replied as he continued on to get ready.

Seth lifted his head off the bed, his hair fuzzy and puffy.

"Come with us." Jojo said smiling at him. "Please."

"I don't know." he said. "This is your special day with your Daddy, I shouldn't interrupt."

"You're Daddy's best friend." she said thoughtfully. "You won't get in the way."

"Okay." he said reluctantly. "The amusement park might be fun."

"Yay!" she yelled.

Seth groaned and got out of bed to start getting ready.

* * *

They had fun at the amusement park that day. They rode the less scary rides, with Roman opting out on the spinning rides, leaving Seth to take Jojo on them. They laughed, took pictures and had fun together before stopping for lunch at a food stand.

"Here's a free table." Roman said, leading Seth and Jojo to a table nearby with their hamburgers and fries.

Seth took a big bite and chewed his hamburger happily. "Are you having fun Jojo?" he asked after he finished swallowing his food.

"Yes. So much." she grinned with a mouth full of food.

"Good, me too." he replied.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." Roman said, getting up from the table.

"Okay." he said. "We'll be here."

He chewed his fries and glanced over at Jojo, debating if he should ask her something. "How are you doing?" he asked. "I mean with your parents being apart."

She sighed softly. "I miss my Daddy. We talk on the phone and email and skype, but I miss his hugs."

"So did I when I was out hurt." he confessed, grinning.

She smiled at him. "They shouldn't be together if they're not happy and I want them both to be happy."

"Just remember that he loves you more than anything." he said, holding her hand. "Things will get better with time."

She nodded. "Can I ask you something, Uncle Seth?"

"Of course you can." he said, rubbing her hand reassuringly.

"Can you take care of my Daddy for me?" she asked shyly. "I worry about him being lonely."

"Of course I'll take care of him." he said. "He's my best friend and I want him to be happy."

She leaned over and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Uncle Seth."

"You're welcome." he said as he broke the hug and patted her head.

Roman came back and they finished their meal happily chatting.

* * *

They continued their day playing games and trying to win prizes. They walked up to a shooting game. "Watch this Jojo, Uncle Seth's going to win you a teddy bear." He picked up the gun and aimed at the little toy ducks and pulled the trigger. He hit all 6 ducks and won the biggest teddy bear they had. It was pink and fluffy and Jojo was thrilled with it. They continued on to a strength testing game.

"Daddy, win a prize for Uncle Seth." she said excitedly.

Roman picked up the hammer and twirled it around.

"Time for you to live up to that nickname, Samoan Thor." he teased Roman.

Roman looked at him and winked, setting the butterflies in his stomach fluttering again and swung the hammer with all his strength, hitting the very top and ringing the bell.

Jojo jumped up and down, clapping her hands and ran over to hug her father. "Good job Daddy."

Roman went to pick out his prize while Seth and Jojo waited for him. Roman walked up to Seth with a big smile on his face and held up the prize he was hiding behind his back, a pair of black boxer shorts with red hearts all over them.

Jojo giggled. "Daddy, you're so funny."

Seth grabbed them quickly and hid them in his pocket while blushing beet red.

Roman put his arm around him and grabbed Jojo's hand, walking them along. He felt Roman lean closer to him and whisper in his ear. "It was either those, or a pair of fuzzy handcuffs."

He stumbled and his heart skipped and the butterflies came back.

Roman smirked and steadied him as they continued on to another booth.

They walked around trying to find a game Jojo could win because she wanted to win a prize for her father. They finally came across a throwing game and she did well, hitting one target out of three and earning a smaller prize. She came over to them with a key-chain with a picture frame on it.

"I won this for you Daddy." she said shyly.

"Thank you, my girl." he said leaning down and kissing her forehead. "I'll put my keys on it and look at it everyday."

Jojo looked around. "There's a photo booth. We can take a picture now and put it in it."

They walked over to the booth talking about poses they could do.

He held the booth's curtain open for Jojo and Roman and let it fall closed behind them. Before he could move away, Roman's large hand reached out and grabbed his and hauled him into the booth with them. He sat down with Jojo between them, not expecting to be included in the photoshoot.

"Everyone make a silly face." Roman said.

Seth scrunched up his face and stuck out his tongue for the picture.

"Muscle man pose this time." Jojo said.

He curled his arms over his shoulders and flexed.

It was his turn to pick a pose. "Everyone hug Jojo."

Jojo faced the camera and Roman and Seth turned to their sides and hugged Jojo tight.

"Switch places with me Daddy." Jojo said as they moved so Roman was in the middle between her and Seth.

"What now?" Roman asked.

"Now, Uncle Seth and I are going to give you a kiss on the cheek." she said.

Seth twitched and the butterflies were back worse than ever. His heart was beating fast and hard at the thought of what Jojo wanted him to do. The shutter was going to go off soon, so he moved his face closer to Roman's smooth cheek, smelling his sweet aftershave and kissed him just as the camera went off.

He got out of the booth as quickly as he could not wanting anyone to see he was blushing and waited while 3 sets of pictures printed, one for each of them.

When the pictures were ready, Jojo pointed to the picture of Roman smiling at the camera while getting kissed by Jojo and Seth. "I think you should put this picture in the key-chain."

Roman went to speak but Seth cut him off. "I think we should start heading back now, it's late."

* * *

They got back to the hotel and Jojo took a bath before falling asleep on Roman's bed. Roman and Seth got ready for bed and he put the prize Roman won him and the pictures away before getting into his bed.

Roman sat down on the edge of the bed next to Seth. "Thanks for coming with us today, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." he said quietly. "I didn't want to intrude on family time."

"You're family too Seth." Roman told him, ruffling his hair. "I like spending time with you."

"Same here man." he answered, yawning.

"Go to sleep, baby boy." Roman said getting off the bed and crawling in with Jojo.

Seth couldn't fall asleep after that, his mind going over everything that happened that day and came to a horrible conclusion. He had feelings for his best friend.

* * *

 _ *****Prepare for smut and drama in the next few chapters.*****_


	4. Pizza and Surprises

It was December 22, a few days before Christmas and Roman and Seth were hanging out in their hotel room. Tomorrow morning they would both be flying to their homes to spend the holidays with their families. They were sitting on the same bed against the pillows, sharing a pizza and watching a movie.

Roman grabbed the last slice. "Hey!" Seth yelled. "That's mine."

"You snooze, you lose." Roman said as he held the slice away from Seth.

"Oh no you don't." he said getting on his knees and reaching across Roman, trying to get the slice. "You don't get to win just because you're bigger."

Roman smirked and held the slice higher over his head and behind him.

Seth moved his legs over Romans so that he was straddling him and reached higher, trying to reach the pizza. He stilled, realizing just where he was sitting and looked down into Roman's grey eyes, the pizza forgotten. Roman was looking deep into his eyes and the next thing he knew, their lips were touching. He didn't know who made the move, but his lips were on Romans and he didn't care. He'd never kissed a man before and it was strange that it didn't feel weird. _It should feel weird right?_ There was facial hair where there shouldn't be, but it felt nice. Roman felt nice. His lips were large, plump and soft and were kissing his so gently. He didn't want it to stop. He opened his lips slowly, hoping Roman would take the hint and kiss him deeper and he did. Their tongues met shyly, exploring each other softly and Seth moaned, finally winding his arms around Roman's neck.

He felt Roman's arms go around his waist and pull him closer, kissing him harder. His heart was beating fast and he knew he should stop this before it ruined everything, the friendship that was so precious to him, but he couldn't. He'd never felt like this before, like he was losing control, maybe giving the control to Roman, all he knew is that he wanted to kiss Roman forever.

The kiss turned more passionate and Seth was lost to the feelings rushing through him. Longing, passion, love and friendship merged into pure desire, the feelings so intense that Seth broke the kiss gasping.

He felt Roman stroking his back and he buried his face in Roman's neck, kissing the soft skin there. He kissed, nibbled and licked Roman's neck until he moaned, grabbing Seth's shirt and lifting it off of him. Seth returned the favor and took Roman's shirt off before taking his lips hard in another searing kiss. He felt Roman's hands running up his body and gently pinching his nipples. He groaned into Roman's mouth and reached up to undo Roman's neat ponytail and run his fingers through his soft hair. He rocked his hips against Roman's and was shocked when he felt a hardness matching his own.

He pushed Roman down on his back and kissed his way down his chest, stopping to run his tongue over Roman's nipples earning a low moan from him. He gently traced his fingers down Roman's sides as he continued kissing down to his stomach until Roman grabbed him and brought him back up to his face to kiss him deeply and passionately. He sighed when he felt Roman's fingers grazing over his abs and reaching for the waist band of his sweat pants.

"Please." he moaned out and then he felt Roman touching him. A hand so much larger than his own running over his length and stroking him so gently he wanted to cry.

He kissed Roman again and reached for his sweat pants, grabbing them and pulling them off with a little help from Roman and felt his own pants being removed. He looked down at Roman's cock, his first time seeing it erect and shuddered as he watched a drop of pre-cum bead up on it.

"Not scared are you?" Roman said, watching Seth's face.

He shook his head, not trusting his voice at the moment and reached out licking Roman's tip.

Roman groaned and then he felt himself being moved so that Roman was lying on top of him. Roman attacked his lips with a passion Seth had never known and he ran his hands down Roman's back stopping and grabbing Roman's ass gently and squeezing.

Roman groaned and kissed him harder leaving Seth almost breathless.

"I need you, Roman." he whispered, panting. "Please." He reached into the bedside table and brought out a small bottle of lube and handed it to Roman.

* * *

Roman kissed Seth softly and started slicking up 3 of his fingers. He lay down beside Seth and ran his fingers gently over Seth's entrance, seeing Seth shudder at the feeling. He leaned over and kissed Seth again as one finger gently pushed against the ring of muscle and Seth groaned, kissing back harder. He worked his finger around inside of Seth and felt him relax. He added a second finger, scissoring them to stretch him out and his finger brushed Seth's sweet spot making him jump and moan.

"You like that?" he asked Seth, smiling down at him.

Seth was too worked up to answer but he bit his lip and nodded.

He added a third finger, pumping them in and out making sure to brush the spot again and watched Seth tremble with pleasure.

He couldn't take much more. Seth's moans were driving him crazy. He'd never been with a man before and he wanted this, but he was scared of hurting Seth. He was so tight and hot around his fingers. He wanted to be inside that but not at the expense of hurting Seth.

"Are you sure?" he asked Seth giving him the opportunity to stop if he wanted to.

Seth finally found his voice. "Yes. I want you so bad, Ro."

He closed his eyes at the words and lowered himself onto Seth, kissing him with everything he had. He grabbed the lube and coated his cock with it before pushing into Seth as slowly and gently as he could, groaning at the tightness. He watched Seth's face for signs of distress, but his eyes were closed. He leaned down and kissed each of Seth's closed eyes and the tip of his nose, before kissing his lips softly. He felt Seth smile against his lips and he smiled back.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yes." Seth whispered. "You can move now."

He set up a slow pace, not sure what would be too rough; desperately wanting to slam his hips into Seth.

Seth was moving to meet his thrusts and moaning. He felt his hands move up to his hair and pull slightly. "Harder." Seth pleaded.

He obliged, finally setting the faster pace that he wanted, pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in. He wasn't going to last much longer, the pleasure too much so he angled his hips and started hitting Seth's prostate with every thrust. He grabbed Seth's cock and started stroking it in time with his thrusts and Seth started whimpering and moaning beneath him.

He leaned down and kissed Seth again and Seth shouted his name as he came all over his stomach and Roman's hand. Seth's muscles clamped down on Roman so hard that he couldn't hold back his orgasm and he came hard inside Seth, moaning out his name.

He lay there on top of Seth until he felt his muscles stop spasming and then pulled out laying beside him and breathing hard.

As his head cleared, he realized what happened. He just had sex with his friend, his male friend. He liked women, not men. He couldn't deny that Seth was appealing, but he wasn't gay. He had never looked at a man that way ever in his life. He thought of other men that they worked with, Dean, Dolph, John, Randy, Cesaro, Tyler, and the thought of having sex with them turned his stomach. But being with Seth felt so right, like it was meant to happen sooner or later. He turned over on his side and saw Seth was already sleeping. He ran his hand down his face in a gentle caress before he looked at Seth, really looked at him and he knew he was falling for his best friend.


	5. The Green-eyed Monster

It was Christmas Eve and Roman was at his parents house. All of his family gathered there for the holidays and he had just put Jojo down to sleep. He had missed his family, but he couldn't concentrate on them, all he could think of was what had happened with Seth. Almost everyone had gone to sleep and he was having a late beer with his cousins Jimmy and Jey.

"Okay, Uce." Jimmy said with a sigh. "What's wrong. You've been a million miles away all day."

Roman looked down at his beer wondering if he should say anything. Jimmy and Jey were like brothers to him and he didn't think they would judge him. The fact was he needed to talk to someone. He was so confused. Yesterday morning when he and Seth woke up, neither of them had said a word. They hadn't kissed or cuddled or shown any affection to each other. They had just showered, separately of course, packed their bags, said goodbye and went their separate ways.

"I had sex with Seth a few days ago." he blurted out.

The twins looked at him with matching shocked expressions on their faces. The silence stretched on making Roman feel even more tense. Jimmy elbowed Jey to get him to say something.

"Was it good?" Jey asked.

"What the hell, man?" Jimmy asked his brother in disbelief. "That's what you say after he dropped this bombshell on us. You're an idiot."

"I didn't hear you saying anything?" Jey said defensively.

Jimmy sighed and looked at Roman apologetically. "Do you have feelings for him?"

"I don't know." Roman said as he dropped his head into his hands. "Maybe."

"Was he your first… man?" Jey asked curiously.

"Yeah." Roman said. "I'm not into guys, or I guess I'm not into guys other than Seth."

The twins nodded in unison.

"I'm not that surprised actually." Jimmy said thoughtfully. "You guys are close, like really really close. Even in your matches together, you're always touching, smiling and looking at each other."

"That's true, now that I think about it." Jey said agreeing. "You don't act like that around any other guys. You two hug... like, a lot."

"So. That's what people in a close friendship do." Roman said in frustration.

"Yeah." Jey said. "But two straight friends don't usually end up fucking each other unless there is massive amounts of alcohol involved. Was there?"

"No," Roman sighed slouching in his chair. "We were both completely sober."

"Then I guess all you can do is try to find out what you are feeling and then talk to Seth about it." Jimmy said sitting back in his chair. "For what it's worth, I'll support you if you decide you want to be with him."

"Thanks, I guess." Roman said quietly.

"I'll support you too, Uce." Jey said taking a sip of his beer. "Seth is a good guy and you could definitely do worse than him."

Roman smiled genuinely, his mind feeling lighter knowing that his cousins supported him.

"So... you never answered my question." Jey said leaning back against the sofa.

"What question?" Roman answered in confusion.

"Was it good?" Jey asked seriously.

Jimmy shook his head in disbelief of his twin.

Roman scoffed. "You want to know if Seth is good in bed?"

"Not details, no." Jey replied calmly. "Just a simple Yes or No is enough."

Roman laughed. "Yes, it was good. Really good."

* * *

It was the first day back on the road after the holidays. When he got to the hotel, he found Dean there instead of Seth.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, trying not to look disappointed.

"I don't know." Dean said grumpily. "I was told to room with you."

"Have you seen Seth?" he asked.

"I think he's rooming with Orton this time." Dean said flopping back on the bed.

"Oh." he said, disappointment rushing through him. He would have to look for Seth at Raw to have a talk with him.

* * *

They had seen each other briefly in the locker room, but they were surrounded by their friends and couldn't talk. Seth barely even looked at him the entire time, and it bothered Roman. He missed Seth. His smile, his bright shiny eyes, the way he would look at him, with pure affection and trust. He had thought a lot over the holidays and he wanted to try with Seth. A relationship with a man was something he had never considered before, but he couldn't help but think about all the things he would like to do with Seth. Holding hands, cuddling, spending time with Jojo, playing with Seth's dogs, kissing, sex; he wanted everything with Seth, the good and the bad.

Seth was wrestling in the main event that night, so he was watching the match on the monitors while he waited to talk to him. He watched Seth's graceful movements in the ring, flying off the top rope and landing on his feet like a cat. He admired Seth's body as he moved, his big strong arms, his muscular chest lightly covered with hair that was so soft, his six pack, his heavily muscled thighs and his firm round ass. He shifted as his pants started feeling tighter as he watched Seth grappling with John. _'Was he always this sexy?'_ The match ended and he walked off to find Seth and have their long overdue conversation.

Turning a corner he finally found Seth, in the arms of Randy Orton. He could swear his heart stopped as he watched the way Seth smiled at Randy after the hug ended. He couldn't believe it. Seth already moved on. That's why Seth wouldn't look at him in the locker room earlier, he felt guilty. He watched Seth continue up the hall towards the locker room and followed him.

His thoughts were swirling in his mind, hurt, anger and jealously taking over. He waited a few minutes before following Seth in, knowing that everyone was already gone. He opened the door quietly and closed it, hearing the shower running. He turned the lock and hurriedly pulled his clothes off. He walked into the showers, seeing Seth facing the spray, with his back to Roman. He walked up behind Seth and reached around him, grabbing his cock and stroking it firmly. Seth jumped and turned around with frightened eyes. He relaxed slightly and tried to push Roman away from him, but Roman just moved his body closer, backing Seth up against the wall. Seth struggled to push him away, but his cock was steadily hardening in Roman's hand. He put his hand on Seth's jaw and turned his head to the side, licking up Seth's neck and jaw before biting Seth's neck hard enough to leave a small bruise. Seth gasped, finally shoving Roman away.

He dropped to his knees in front of Seth, taking his now hard cock into his mouth, hearing Seth moan above him. He licked all over before sucking gently on the tip. He had never done this before, so he wasn't really sure what he was doing, but he had received blow jobs and decided to do what felt good to him. He took Seth in as far as he could, using his hand to pump the base. He figured the was doing okay because Seth was groaning above him and his shaking hands found their way into his hair. He pulled back and worked his way around the tip, licking and gently nipping before taking Seth in again and groaning. He bobbed his head up and down and Seth clutched his hair harder, trying to buck his hips and he reached up to hold Seth's hips in place. He took a deep breath and tried to take all of Seth in, before swallowing, his throat stuffed in an almost scary way, but he didn't care because Seth was whimpering and moaning above him. He pulled back, taking a breath and licked the sensitive underside of Seth's cock, before moving on to lick his balls. Seth's legs were trembling and Roman could tell he was close, so he went back and took Seth in again and swallowed, this time playing with his balls too.

"Oh god, Roman." Seth yelled out as he came in Roman's mouth.

He swallowed everything down and stood up in front of Seth. He watched Seth pant and tremble as he recovered from his orgasm and he licked his lips catching a stray drop of cum that was left there. Seth watched him and moaned at the action.

He leaned in close to Seth's ear and whispered. "He can't make you feel like that."

Seth roughly pushed him away and looked at him with a guarded, confused expression.

Roman smirked and winked before turning and walking out of the locker room leaving Seth to wonder what the hell had just happened.


	6. Confusion

The holidays were a confusing time for Seth too. He spent his days mourning the death of the best friendship he had ever had, and he spent his nights having erotic dreams about Roman. By the time he got back to work and the hotel, he was tired and on edge.

He got to his room and opened the door, surprised to find Randy there instead of Roman.

"Hey Randy." he said quietly. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Randy said going through his luggage. "I was told to room with you. I guess someone must have asked to change room assignments."

Seth felt his heart sink. He had really hoped that Roman wanted to stay friends, but obviously he was wrong. He knew the morning after the best sex of his life that Roman didn't want anything to do with him. He woke up alone with Roman sleeping in the other bed, and he'd fought the urge to cry. The alarm went off and they had silently gotten ready to take their separate flights home. His flight left first so he had turned to Roman on his way out the door and said goodbye. He sat on the plane with his music playing as loud as he could stand it, trying not to think or cry, wishing he could go back and erase what had happened that night so he could have his best friend back.

Later that night at Raw, he couldn't even look at Roman in the locker room. He felt so hurt and rejected and he hated it. He alternated between wanting to punch Roman's beautiful face and wanting to kiss the life out of him. He heard Roman's deep laugh as he talked to Bo and he had to get out of there, it was too much, watching himself be replaced so easily. He grabbed his shirt and left the room quickly, hiding out the rest of the night in places he thought he wouldn't see Roman.

He finally relaxed when it was time for his match. He was tagging with Randy against John Cena and The Big Show. He could handle this, he loved wrestling and could always block out anything that was happening in the world and just focus. It worked, at least until the match was over.

He had just finished walking up the ramp when Randy stopped him.

"Hey, Seth." Randy said grabbing his arm. "I just wanted to say thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome, Randy." he said as Randy brought him into a hug. "I hope everything works out all right."

He smiled at Randy as they went their separate ways. He knew Roman would already be gone by the time he got to the locker room, so he would be able to shower and change without all the awkwardness between them. He took off his ring gear quickly wanting a nice long relaxing shower to soothe his tired body so he could go back to the hotel and sleep, hopefully this time without dreaming about a tall, dark, handsome Samoan.

He started soaping his body up and relaxed, closing his eyes and lifting his face into the spray when he felt a hand stroking his cock.

He jumped in fear and turned around seeing Roman standing naked before him. He relaxed slightly, knowing that Roman wouldn't hurt him, but still wanting him to go away. He couldn't do this. He couldn't be friends with benefits or someone Roman turned to occasionally to work out his frustrations, so he tried to push Roman away.

* * *

He sat on the bench in the locker room long after Roman had left trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened. What happened in the shower was hot, but it was nothing like what happened between them before Christmas. Gone were the gentle touches and soft kisses that made him feel so cherished. There weren't any kisses at all, there was only a bite that had already bruised his skin and an intense blow job. And what had Roman said to him before he left? Nothing that made any sense to him, that's for sure. He sighed and finished getting dressed and went back to the hotel, glad for once that he wasn't rooming with Roman.

The next day at Smackdown, he used a different locker room so he could avoid Roman completely. It worked, he didn't set eyes on Roman again until the following Monday at Raw.


	7. Rage

Unfortunately that night on Raw, Seth had to compete against Roman so there was no way he could avoid him. It was him and Randy against Roman and Chris Jericho. The match started off well, with him fighting Chris before tagging in Randy and taking a breather in the corner. Randy and Chris brawled for a while before taking the fight outside the ring. He tried to pay attention to the match going on, but his gaze was drawn to Roman more than once. Roman was reaching out far towards Chris looking for a tag, the muscles in his arms bulging in a way that made his mouth water. He shook his head to clear it and Randy reached for a tag just as Chris tagged Roman.

He got in the ring and circled Roman before they locked up. His hand briefly touched Roman's hair and he remembered pulling on it and begging Roman to take him harder. He broke away from Roman in a panic and ran to the ropes, looking to do a move that wouldn't actually have him touching Roman, when he felt Chris pull the ropes making him fall down on the mat. Roman was there in an instant, partially sitting on top of him as he rained punches down on him. Of course Roman was pulling his punches so it didn't really hurt, but Roman was on top of him and he felt his body stirring at the close proximity. He could feel the heat coming off Roman's body and smell the oil he used on his muscles and the conditioner he used in his hair and it was driving him crazy. He needed to tag out now before he did something bad like kiss that stupid, beautiful face above him.

He finally managed to kick Roman off of him and he practically ran to his corner to tag Randy in. He caught his breath and saw the scowl that Roman was giving Randy. Roman stalked Randy in the ring before hitting him with a flurry of fists and knees and he knew that most of them were real. _'What the hell was going on?'_ Roman rarely screwed up in the ring, he was usually extra gentle, worried that his strength or his weight would accidentally hurt someone.

As much as he didn't want to be in the ring with Roman right now, he couldn't stand by and let him hurt Randy, so he reached out as far as he could, trying to get a tag. Randy was standing and trying to get to him, but Roman held him just out of reach by his leg. Roman pulled Randy back and smashed his forearm down between Randy's shoulders and Randy fell down to the mat. Luckily Randy fell close enough for him to get a tag and he went to the top turnbuckle . He flew towards Roman, but Roman caught him and tossed him out of the way before turning back to Randy trying to get up and gave him the most devastating spear he had ever seen.

"Help me stop him." he yelled to Chris.

Chris shrugged his shoulders.

He turned away needing to save Randy and saw that he had fallen outside the ring and Roman had followed him. He ran as fast as he could doing a suicide dive onto Roman and pushing him into the barricade.

"Stop." he whispered desperately in Roman's ear. "Stop hurting Randy."

He saw Chris come up to Roman so he went to check on Randy and get him back in the ring. He managed to push Randy in the ring and make a tag before Roman and Chris got back in making a tag of their own.

"I think Randy's hurt." he whispered to Chris. "We have to end this quickly."

Chris nodded and they continued the match, drawing it to a quick close with Chris and Roman winning like planned. He put his arm around Randy and helped him up the ramp, turning and seeing the fire in Roman's eyes as he watched them walk away.

He helped Randy get checked out but luckily he wasn't seriously hurt. He was bruised and battered and his ribs hurt but he wasn't scheduled to wrestle for the next few days so he would have time to heal. He didn't want to leave Randy's side but he had to go talk to Roman so he asked John to watch him until he got back.

* * *

Roman was sitting on a bench in the locker room, looking at his shaking hands. He didn't know what had come over him during the match. He wasn't a violent man, but his jealousy got the better of him. He saw Seth and Randy smile at each other before the match started and he saw how hard Seth tried to stay away from him. Like Seth didn't even want to touch him anymore and he'd felt so hurt and so rejected that he'd just snapped. He wanted Seth to want him as much as he did, but he now realized that that was never going to happen. He needed to apologize to both of them.

He was about to get up when the door flew open and a very angry Seth Rollins walked in.

"What the hell is wrong with you Reigns?" Seth yelled as he walked right up to him.

"How's Randy?" he asked quietly.

"How do you think he is?" Seth yelled back. "He's hurt. You're lucky you didn't break any bones."

"So he'll be okay?" he asked lowering his eyes in shame.

"Yeah, he'll be okay in a few days." Seth said, running his hand through his fuzzy hair.

"I'll go to him and apologize." he said sincerely. "I feel terrible about what I did."

"You should." Seth said. "He's never done anything to you. He's a good guy."

"Is he still here." he asked. "I'll go apologize now."

"No, I don't want you anywhere near him." Seth said crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't trust you anymore. The Roman Reigns that was my best friend is gone."

"I'm sorry." he said desperately, scared of losing Seth. "I shouldn't have taken my feelings out on Randy."

"No you shouldn't." Seth said backing away closer to the door. "Stay away from us."

He stood up and took a step closer to Seth. "Seth please." he pleaded. "I'm sorry."

"Yes. You are." Seth said, shutting the door as he left.

He sank down on the bench and put his head in his hands, fearing that he had lost Seth forever.


	8. The Return of The Green-eyed Monster

Roman listened to his advice and stayed away from Randy and Seth all that week and the next. He had gotten Randy's phone number from Dean and called him up and apologized profusely, telling Randy how sorry he was and how much he admired him and explained that he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Randy wasn't even really upset about it but accepted the apology to make Roman feel better and he encouraged Seth to forgive him as well.

"Things like this happen in the ring all the time Seth." Randy said, trying to talk sense into him. "You've been wrestling long enough to know that."

"Yeah, but I expected better from Roman." he said quietly. "He's always been so calm and level headed. I don't know what's gotten into him lately."

"You should go talk to him." Randy said. "Maybe there's something wrong and he could use his best friend. You shouldn't give up on friends so easily, especially when you're as close as the two of you are."

"I'll think about it." he said leaning against the wall. _'Maybe Randy's right, I should just get over the fact that we had sex and just be his friend. I do miss him.'_

He hated seeing Roman in the hall, looking down at his feet or looking at him with the saddest expression he had ever seen. He could forgive Roman for what he did to Randy since Randy himself did. He didn't want his friendship to end just because they made the huge mistake of sleeping together, he would just have to make sure that it never happened again and things stayed strictly platonic between them from now on. Roman was probably just confused and lonely after the divorce and needed some comfort and physical affection. It was just a one and a half time thing that Roman probably regretted anyway, after all he had never mentioned it again. His mind made up, he went to have a long overdue conversation with Roman.

He'd noticed that Roman sometimes hung around after a show now instead of immediately going back to the hotel like he used to and that he would most likely be in catering or the locker room. He was showered and changed and walking down the hall when he saw Roman talking to someone near the locker room. As he got closer, he saw that it was Tyler Breeze and that they were talking with their heads kind of close.

He stopped and hid slightly and watched them talk. He saw Tyler put his hand on Roman's arm before running his hand down it and squeezing Roman's hand. He clenched his fists in anger as he watched Tyler walk off and Roman smile as he walked into the locker room.

He followed Roman and slammed the door shut behind him. Roman turned around in surprise.

"Are you fucking him?" he yelled.

"Who?" Roman asked in confusion.

"Breeze." he yelled angrily as he stepped closer. "Are you fucking him?"

"Don't be stupid, of course I'm not." Roman said going to grab his bag.

"But you want to be, don't you?" he yelled, jealousy running through him.

Roman sighed, "I'm not even going to answer that."

He grabbed Roman by the shirt, shaking him, "Was I just your consolation prize because you couldn't have him, or was I practice?"

Roman pulled Seth's hands off his shirt. "What do you care when you're fucking Orton?"

He pulled back in shock. "Randy and I are only friends."

"Yeah right, like you and I were friends." Roman said with a sneer. "Did you seduce him like you did me?"

He looked at Roman in disbelief. "I didn't seduce you, you bastard."

Roman rolled his eyes. "Yeah, so all the hugs, touching, caressing my chest and even blowing me kisses in the ring wasn't seduction?"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That was friendship and joking around. Besides you started half of it yourself. How many times did you hug me, hold my hand or touch my hair!"

"My affections were innocent because you were my little brother." Roman said crossing his arms over his chest. "Was it or was it not you who straddled me and kissed me?"

He walked forward and pushed Roman back. "It just happened, I didn't plan anything."

"Like I'd believe that." Roman scoffed. "You even had lube stashed away nearby. Why would you have that when you were single?"

He huffed. "I forgot I even had it until that night. It was in my winter jacket that I hadn't worn since last year and I put it there to remember to throw it away."

Roman rolled his eyes.

"For someone who thought he was being seduced, you didn't do anything to stop it from happening." he said defensively. "You certainly were excited and it obviously wasn't your first time with a man, you weren't shy or anything."

Roman stepped right up into his face. "You're the only man I've been with!"

"That's totally a lie. You were way too good at it to be your first time." he said stepping back. "You barely even hurt me and you sucked cock like a pro."

Roman stepped closer again. "See, you just proved me right again. With my size, there's no way I wouldn't have hurt you unless you were used to taking it. How many men huh? How many cocks have you taken?"

He stepped forward and slapped Roman hard across the face with tears in his eyes. "I can't believe you. I can't believe I ever thought I loved you!"

Roman stilled and looked at Seth.

"Fuck this," he said turning around. "I'm done with you."

"Wait!" Roman said grabbing his arm and spinning him around. "You love me?"

He tried to tug his arm out of Roman's hold but Roman pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I love you too." Roman whispered in his ear.

His heart jumped at the words, but he couldn't believe it. "If you loved me, why didn't you even talk to me after we... you know?"

Roman let him go but kept a hold of his hand. "I was confused. I'd never been with a man before or even been attracted to one and suddenly I slept with my best friend." he explained quietly. "I couldn't figure out why I did it or why it felt so right. I needed time to think."

"Oh." he said still holding Roman's hand. "You should have just said you needed time to think. I would have understood because that's what I needed too. You hurt me when I woke up alone and you wouldn't talk to me."

"I'm sorry. I really didn't know what to do." Roman confessed. "I told Jimmy and Jey and got some advice over the holidays and I decided that I wanted a relationship with you, but I saw Orton hugging you and I thought you moved on."

He gasped. "Is that why you came to me in the shower, because you were jealous?"

Roman nodded slightly. "Yeah. I guess I wanted to show you what you'd be missing."

He shook his head. "Randy and I became friends during my time with The Authority. He's been having some personal problems and he confided in me. I was just trying to be a friend to him. Nothing ever happened between us. You were my first man, whether you believe it or not."

"I believe you." Roman held his hand tighter. "There's nothing between me and Tyler either."

"So everything that happened since Christmas was all because of a misunderstanding." he said in disbelief.

"I beat up Randy because I could tell you didn't want to be around me." Roman said sadly. "I thought he was stealing you away from me."

He smiled slightly at Roman. "I didn't want to be around you because I was getting too turned on. I didn't want to get hard in front of an audience and on TV."

Roman chuckled. "Having trouble controlling yourself are you?"

He blushed and lowered his head. "It's not my fault you're so sexy."

Roman grinned.

"Can you believe we just totally slut-shamed each other for no reason." he said shaking his head.

"You're reasoning was ridiculous though." Roman said laughing. "I was too good in bed so I had to have had sex with other men."

He looked away again. "You were so sweet and gentle and made me feel good. It was the best I ever had."

"It was pretty amazing." Roman said remembering that night. "But I think we can do better, don't you?"

He blushed and nodded.

Roman smiled and grabbed him by the belt and pulled him close. "So, does this mean we're going to be together?"

He put his arms around Roman's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. "I certainly hope so."


	9. Together

A month passed and they were still together. They were both happier than they had ever been. Like any couple, they fought occasionally but they never stayed mad for long and were quick to make up. Best of all, creative put them back in a tag team situation and they got to fight with each other again instead of against each other. It was unlikely that they would be in a match for the tag team belts but they were, even though they had the Intercontinental and Heavyweight belts between them.

Seth looked over to Roman as he was putting his gear on. They dressed similarly again. He had finally talked Roman into wearing pants like his with his vest and Seth now wore his swat like vest down to the ring but took it off to wrestle. He was admiring Roman's muscular ass that was barely contained in the tight latex pants and sighed. Roman turned and looked over at him.

"What's up?" Roman asked.

"Me if I don't stop staring at your ass." he replied biting his lip.

Roman laughed and walked over to Seth pulling him into his arms. "You're the one who talked me into wearing these stupid pants."

"They're not stupid, they're sexy." he said defensively.

Roman nodded in agreement. "But they take forever to get off. We can't even have a quickie with both of us wearing them."

"That's true." he frowned. "Stupid pants."

Roman smiled and tipped Seth's head up and gave him a gentle kiss. "Quickies are overrated. I'd much rather spend hours with you naked than a few minutes."

The butterflies were fluttering in his stomach again. "Same here Rome." he said running his hands over Roman's bare chest. "Kiss me so we can go out there and kick some ass."

Roman smirked and obliged, kissing Seth passionately just like they both liked but stopped before they could get too excited. They put on their vests and turned to go get to their entrance positions.

Roman opened the door and held it for Seth to walk through and on his way past him, he slapped Roman's ass hard. Roman sucked in his breath and growled. "You're going to pay for that."

He smirked back at Roman. "Promises, promises."

* * *

Author's Note  
Sorry for such a short final chapter. I originally wanted chapter 8 to be the last but I thought that after all the drama the story deserved a happy, fluffy ending. Thanks for reading my second fanfic. All of the comments, favourites and follows made me so happy.

P.S. Who wouldn't love to see Roman in a pair of latex pants like Seths?


End file.
